


Purples and Blues

by Bubblesyoh



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruises, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesyoh/pseuds/Bubblesyoh
Summary: (...) In a blink of an eye the skin is turning a soft pink and a couple of hours later the purples and blues are there.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Purples and Blues

Michael thinks bruises are alluring, pleasing to the eye, transcendent. It's not the pain, it never was, it never will be. It's the colors they leave behind. How a second before they are, completely absent, yet in a blink of an eye the skin is turning a soft pink and a couple of hours later the purples and blues are there, warm to the touch, satisfying to the naked eye.

He used to spent hours, touching them, tracing them, wishing that pain wasn't the only beautiful thing that happened to him. That maybe he was more than yellow and green and that somewhere, there would be someone who would be the one to trail gentle fingers over the pretty colors, so tender and kind, softly. 

Ten years later, Michael thinks that bruises don't belong to anyone but him. Just the thought of bruises in someone he loves is enough to make him tremble and gasp for air. It makes him feel he is drowning, locked in a box and slowly being tortured, because it's been ten years and, maybe, Michael still thinks they are stunning, but they are, most definitely, not worth it.

The pain and suffering the bruises cause its devastating. Heartbreaking. Excruciating, tragic, and traumatic. And _they_ don't comprehend, _they_ don't realize how much it pains him to see them on Alex. How much it scares him and torments him and aches. _They_ had everything and Michael had nothing. _They_ had everything and Alex had nothing. No, wait, maybe that is a lie. Michael and Alex had each other. 

Max said it was _just a bruise_ , Isobel agreed with him. And Michael can only look at them, it kills him because they cannot see it for what it is. It's so much more than a bruise. It's an ache that never fades, a constant buzz in the back of your head that won't let you rest, won't let you forget. Because to have someone grab you with such force that leaves a handprint it's not just a bruise. It isn't just nothing, but Michael can't blame them.

So they can't judge Michael, they cannot fault him when he shakes his head in denial, when he tries to swallow all the hurt and pain but fails and his hands start to tremble and his eyes get misty. Not when Alex is the one that is hurt, and it keeps happening over and over again, it cannot be pushed aside with a shrug. 

" _Hey_ ," Alex whispers to him and it's said with such softness, with such care and love, that Michael can only lick his lips and shake his head one more. " _It will fade_."

Gentle fingers are dancing in his cheeks, chasing away the tears that had fallen against his will. Michael closes his eyes, just for a few seconds, so that he can pretend that everything is ok, and lets himself being comforted and cherished, lets himself fall in Alex's arms soaking up all the love Alex has to give to him.

This time, he nods, slow and deliberate against the strong chest of the love of his life, agreeing. Because Alex gets it, it will fade, but it is not just a bruise...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! It's been ages, I totally forgot how to english...


End file.
